


Staring At The Same Sky Tonight

by Some_Girl_From_Neverland



Series: Skydalorian New Hope verse AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett is a Little Shit, Din is a himbo trying his best, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), M/M, Not Beta Read, R2 wishes the Skywalker could stop being horny disasters on main, Romantic jet pack rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Girl_From_Neverland/pseuds/Some_Girl_From_Neverland
Summary: “There’s something I need and it’s on Coruscant,” Luke explained, “I know it’s dangerous and reckless for me to be here. I know, but I can’t leave here without it.”Din regraded him for a moment before nodding.“Okay,” he said, “What do you need?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Skydalorian New Hope verse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181948
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	Staring At The Same Sky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicecrow6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/gifts).



> Work gifted to AliceCrow6 for giving me the idea for a Boba Din interaction. I hope you like it and thanks for commenting on my previous fic!! I've got four other stories so far for this series and I'm excited to see where it's gonna go. Thank you all so much for the love and support so far!  
> PS: I was drunk and forgot to spellcheck so if you find spelling mistakes Im sorry Im a clown

It’s almost two years before Din sees Luke again.

The bounty for any Rebels responsible for the downfall of the Death Star had reached astronomical levels and every star system he went was crawling with Bounty Hunters all starved for a kill. He found himself often worrying about Luke and the others that he had left behind on the Rebel Base. He had worked with some of the Hunters who were tracking them and they were all brutal sadists at best. He hadn’t dared contact Luke, too worried someone might be tracking him or listening in. All the footage from the deadly space station had been destroyed and there were just enough Mandalorians left to keep Din from being postiveley identified by armor alone, but he knew it was only a matter of time before word got out and he would be hunted as well.

And it seemed word got out.

Din sat in the dimly lit bar in Couruscant’s underbelly, stalking his newest target, when a green, metallic glint caught his eye. Out of the corner of his visor, he saw a Mandalorian in emerald and white armor make his way through the bar and take a seat beside him. Din felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. A Mandalorian out in public was a rare sight and two Mandalorians sitting at the same bar, at the same time, rarer still. He had a feeling it wasn’t coincidence.

“Can I buy you a drink,” the man asked, addressing him.

Din shook his head, not wanting to become friendly. He had learned long ago not to trust any Mandalorian outside his own clan.

“Suit yourself.”

The stranger tapped the top of the bar twice and a drink was slid to him by the bartender, already made. Din’s eyes narrowed and his suspicion grew. He briefly wondered if the bar tender knew the Mandalorian, but Din decided it didn’t matter now. Whatever was about to happen, was going to happen and Din put his efforts into planning his next move.

“Name’s Boba Fett,” he introduced.

“I don’t remember asking.”

“You didn’t.”

Din’s shoulders tensed. Something really had him on edge about Fett, like his instincts were telling him to be extra weary. The other Mandalorian lifted his helmet just enough to swallow the liquid down in one gulp. He roughly placed the cup back on the counter and it astounded Din that the object didn’t shatter on impact.

“What do they call you?”

“Mando.”

“Original,” Fett remarked and Din could hear the sarcasm.

“Is there something you needed,” Din snapped, failing to keep his voice even.

The Bounty Hunter was really getting under his skin. Fett shrugged.

“Was passing by and saw a fellow Mandalorian. Thought I’d offer you some friendly advice and get a drink while I was it.”

“And what advice would that be,” Din asked.

“Stay out of Rebel/Empire affairs,” he said, “It’s not worth the headache.”

Din furrowed his brow, but refused to show any other outward signs of surprise. Why was Fett telling him this? Did he know about the Death Star?

He hadn’t seen any bounties on himself through the network, but even Din couldn’t keep his eyes and ears open for everything. Fett didn’t make any movement, although Din was positive Boba had seen him reach discreetly for his blaster. 

“You take your own advice,” Din asked, blood pumping.

“Most of the time. My needs just so happen to align with the Empire’s right now,” Fett said, acknowledging Din’s suspicion, “But none of those ‘needs’ retain to you. You’ve seen the bounties. The princess of Alderaan, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star and the crew of the Milenium Falcon. No one else. And if you take my advice, it can stay that way.”

A brief memory of Han muttering something about _‘pain in the ass Mandalorian Bounty Hunters’_ flashed in his mind.

“And if I don’t take that advice?”

“Then next time I see you, I won’t be offering to buy you a drink,” Fett assured.

Fett stood and clasped a hand onto Din’s shoulder.

“From one Mandalorian to another, just think it over.”

***

Din lingered before leaving, letting his bounty drinking himself stupid inside the bar. His fight or flight had kicked in and he decided the less time he spent on Coruscant, the better. Boba Fett had rubbed him the wrong way and he was unwilling to risk running into him again. He stopped in the enterance, checking his comm, when a blue and white blur whizzed by.

Din’s head snapped up. There was Artoo Detoo and a hooded figure weaving through the sea of people on the busy street. Even before he saw the glimpse of blonde hair just peeking out from the cloak, Din knew who it was. He was frozen, almost in disbelief of what he was seeing, and then his feet were moving.

Din followed Luke and Artoo through the crowd to a darkened, empty alleyway. He was inches away from Luke, reaching a hand out to him, when he was suddenly thrown up against the dirty brick wall, lightsaber held threateningly to his throat.

He watched the aggression in Luke’s eyes melt away as recognition seeped in. His ocean blues were wide and watery and Din could see the same shock he had felt moments ago going through Luke now.

“Din,” he whispered, retracting the saber and tucking it back into his cloak, “What are you doing here?”

Din rubbed at his neck as Artoo rolled next to his shin, beeping excitedly and he placed a hand in greeting on the it’s dome. He wasn’t quite sure why the droid had taken a liking to him, but right now that was the least of his concerns.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Din said, scanning Luke up and down to make sure he was still in one piece, “Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? What were you thinking?!”

Luke bit his lip and for a moment Din was standing back in the Rebel’s quarters, kissing those lips and feeling them against his. He blinked and the alleyway materialized once more.

“There’s something I need and it’s on Coruscant,” Luke explained, “I know it’s dangerous and reckless for me to be here. I know, but I can’t leave here without it.”

Din regraded him for a moment before nodding.

“Okay,” he said, “What do you need?”

Luke blinked up at him.

“You- You want to help,” he asked, sounding surprised.

Din smiled slightly and brought himself closer to Luke, wanting to share the same space. If Luke needed him, he would be there.

“Someone needs to have your back doing whatever ‘danger’ and ‘reckless’ thing it is you’re about to do,” Din said.

Luke raised an eyebrow at him, teasingly.

“I did just pin you against the wall with my lightsaber, you know.”

“You got lucky.”

Artoo let out a disagreeing whistle and Luke chuckled. _Kriff_ , Din had missed that sound so much.

“So, what do you need?”

Luke skimmed the passageway before motioning Din to follow him into a doorway hidden in the wall. They squeezed together inside the tiny space and Artoo rolled onto the steps leading up to it. Luke nodded to the droid and Artoo lit up a projection of a rundown elaborate looking building. A set of five towers, a tall one in the middle, surrounded by four smaller ones that were set on top of a platform. Din could see the extensive damage even from the hologram.

“What is it,” he asked.

“It’s the former Jedi Temple,” Luke said, eyes never leaving the wreckage, “Ben said there was a secret room that only members of the Council had knowledge of, hidden deep in the library’s remains. There are books and holocrons that contain ancient information on the Jedi and their history. Ben knew they survived the purge and told me where to find them. I need them if I’m going to learn how to become a Jedi.”

“All right,” Din said, voting to ask Luke about his conversations with the deceased Ben later, “How heavily guarded is it?”

“The Emperor’s off planet right now. He’s on some sort of secret mission and he took his advanced guard with him,” Luke said, pointing to the tower in the middle.

“There are two of the advance guard still stationed at the main tower, but,” Luke said, “The other four towers are unguarded and then there are three stormtroopers at each entrance on the ground levels.”

“That’s a lot less security than I thought there would be,” Din said.

“I guess they don’t think anyone’s crazy enough to try and break in,” Luke shrugged before continuing with the plan. Din smirked.

Artoo zeroed in on the right front tower, illuminating more in-depth blue prints of the building.

“The library is underneath this pillar here,” Luke said, “We can get inside through the lower level, work our way to the secret vault and then exit the same way we came in. Sound good?”

“As good as this plan is going to get.”

***

Luke thought it would be much harder getting past the guards, but Artoo had provided the perfect distraction and it took less than a minute for he and Din to disable the stormtroopers at the front. They really did make a good team together and Luke would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t wish it could always be like this.

He climbed the Temple steps, his now active lightsaber and Artoo’s spotlight leading the way. Din was walking behind to guard his back, blaster out, and Luke was greatful to not be alone. Something was making him uneasy, and the further they traveled inside of the Temple, the worse it was starting to get.

He felt the fear from before crash into him tenfold as they entered the lobby. Like a wave drowning him more and more with every step. The shadows hidden in the walls and behind the pillars seemed to move on their own, reaching towards him, clawing at him. He could no longer see Artoo in front of him, the darkness assaulting his senses.

Ben had warned him, on one of the few times he had reached out after his death, that the more aware Luke became of the Force, the more overwhelming it would become.

_It will control you unless you learn how to control it._

Ben’s words rang in his ears. He shouldn’t have come here. Ben had told him to wait, that the texts would still be safe in a few months time, but he hadn’t listened and now he was here. Luke jumped. Someone was screaming and begging, ringing loudly in Luke’s ears. Who was it? Who was screaming?

“ _Skywalker_ ,” a voice whispered and then another joined in and then another until it was a chorus repeating his name over and over again.

“ _Skywalker._ ”

“ _Skywalker._ ”

“ _Skywalker._ ”

“ _Skywalker._ ”

“ _Luke._ ”

“Luke?”

Luke whipped around, swinging his lightsaber, only to be stopped mid strike by a Beskar covered arm.

_Din._

“Din, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” he said, “… Are you all right?”

Luke nodded and Artoo rolled next to them, whistling worriedly.

“It’s okay, buddy, I’m sorry for scaring you,” Luke said, comforting the astromech.

Din didn’t push him for anymore information and Luke opted to sheath his saber until they reached the library as Artoo once again started off. They followed the astromech through more bleak oblivion until they reached the wreckage of the Temple library.

It was a tall two-story room and Luke could tell must have been exsqusite in its prime. Now, the stained-glass windows at the top were shattered, their frames bent and broken just like the archways lining the room. The floor was littered with cracked shards and mutilated holo tablets, all which had been ruthlessly thrown to the ground. The busts of the former Jedi Masters that once stood proudly on their pedestals were demolished and Luke could almost swear they were watching him from the resting places amongst the other wreckage.

“How much farther,” Din asked.

Artoo emitted a _bleep bloop bleep_ , stopping in front of one the middle obelisks on the left side. Luke patted the astromech’s head once before kneeling in front of the marble. He skimmed a hand along the stone, seeking the hidden symbol he knew to be engraved on the side. His fingers found it and pressed in, the carving giving way.

A loud rumbling noise shook the room as a row of tiles under one of the tables began to rise up from the ground. It turned slowly, upright on its side, and rested there, revealing a gaping hole in the surface. The top of a staircase could be seen peaking out from the edge of the gap. Din was tensed and Luke decided to reactivate his saber. They couldn’t be certain what else might be down there since the last time Ben had been at the Temple and Luke wanted to be ready for anything.

He took the lead, Din following close behind. As they reached the first step, Artoo sent a worried exclamation their way.

“No, Artoo, I need you to stay up here and keep watch,” Luke said, “We’ll be right back, don’t worry.”

The droid didn’t seem at all comforted, but he stayed put, letting out a series of scared beeps. Luke felt bad, really, he did. He knew Artoo hated being left behind, but they would be back soon enough. The two descended down further, blue light guiding their way. It was a surprisingly shallow climb, the stairs ending after just one small wrap around.

He thought there would be more inside the secret crevice, but it was mainly empty. A stack of books rested on the right wall shelf, while a handful of, what Luke guessed to be, holocrons were piled onto of a tall platform in the middle.

Luke put away his saber, pulling the satchel hidden under his cloak forward and quickly moved to grab the holocrons off their pedestal. Din went for the books and, once Luke was done situating the shiny blue orbs, he placed them safely in the bag as well.

“Is there anything else you needed from here,” Din asked, “Anything you can… sense?”

Luke gave him a small smile, shaking his head. He appreciated Din’s attempt to a least try to understand the Force, even though Luke could tell the concept was still difficult for him to grasp.

“No, this is it,” Luke said, tucking his satchel back behind him, “Ben said whatever was here was it and there wouldn’t be anything else.”

Luke started to ascend the staircase.

“We should go before anyone becomes suspicious,” he said, although, truthfully, he just wanted to leave.

Maybe this was once a safe haven for Jedi, but it wasn’t anymore and Luke felt more unwelcome by the minute.

“Sounds good to me,” Din agreed, jogging up the stairs.

Artoo hadn’t left the mouth of the enterance since they left and whistled happily seeing Luke emerge once more. Din and Artoo waited while Luke reset the switch near the bust, watching the table go all the way back down before heading out.

Luke’s stomach began to churn once more as they traveled back into the rest of the Temple. The inky blackness seemed to be tearing at him again with a vengeance and he had to grip the handrail to steady himself as a particularly strong surge ripped through him. Din was by his side in seconds, a hand on Luke’s chest to keep him upright.

“Luke, what’s wrong,” he asked.

Luke shook his head, breathing hard. He almost denied it, almost lied to Din and told him he was fine, but he decided against it. Din wouldn’t believe him if he had anyways.

“It’s the Temple,” he gritted out, closing his eyes and trying to shut out the voices that had once more started to scream, “The Force, here, it- it’s dark. Darker than anything I’ve ever felt. Ben warned me, told me not to go until I was ready, but I didn’t know- didn’t think it would be this _strong_. All the despair, all the darkness. It’s all just _here_.”

Din didn’t say anything and Luke hadn’t expected him to. It was a lot to take in and even he didn’t truly understand what was happening. After a few calming breaths and Din’s help, Luke stood once more, head feeling a little clearer.

“Are you good to walk,” Din asked.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Luke said, nodding.

He had barely moved an inch before a strong cord wrapped around his throat pulling him back and dragging him across the Temple floor. Distantly, he could hear Din shouting his name as he fumbled for his lightsaber. It took all his strength to tuck his head to the side and give one incredibly lucky, swift swoop, severing himself from the rope. He skidded to a halt, mere feet away from his assailant and Din ran to him, standing in front of Luke as he coughed and caught his breath.

He could see a glint of green emerging from the shadows through the Mandalorian’s cape.

***

Din’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched an armed Boba Fett emerge from the murky depths. He could hear Luke pushing himself to stand from behind as well as Artoo’s scared beeps.

How could Boba have known? Din had waited and he had made sure he wasn’t followed and-

_The hand on his shoulder as Fett turned to leave. Short enough to be a friendly gesture and long enough to plant something on him._

“You put a tracker on me,” Din said, finger’s tensing near his blaster.

“I heard things through the grapevine about a Mandalorian with a Mudhorn insignia who aided in the Death Star’s destruction,” Fett explained, “I tracked Skywalker to this planet and then I saw you and thought you might be working with him, so I put one on you just in case.”

Luke had dragged himself to his feet and Din could see the blue of the lightsaber twinkling at him from the side view of his helmet.

“I meant what I said back in the bar,” Fett said, taking a cautious step forward, “If you leave now and let me have Skywalker, I won’t follow you or track you, you’ll be free to go. My quarrel isn’t with you and I’d rather not fight another Mandalorian if I don’t have to.”

Luke exhaled sharply. Din knew this probably wasn’t the first time he’d had a scrap with a bounty hunter since the Battle over Yavin, but he seemed particularly on edge now, Boba staring them down. His stance was aggressive and even Artoo seemed tense, leading Din to suspect this wasn’t their first meeting. Din stayed right where he was, between Luke and Boba.

“You want him, you’ll have to go through me.”

“Your choice,” Fett said, titling his head in acknowledgement.

There was a brief pause where they all stood, waiting for the other to make the first move, before Boba smashed a smoke grenade onto the floor, blinding them. Din ripped his blaster from his holster and he felt Luke’s back against his own. Artoo tried to hurriedly wave away the fog with his built-in fan, but it was no real use. The astromech only cleared a fraction of the smoke before a kick landed in Din’s gut and a fist slammed into his helmet, sending him staggering to the side.

Fett grabbed Din’s wrist, forcing his blaster upwards as a shot rang off. Luke swung his lightsaber down towards the other bounty hunter, but Fett blocked it with his wrist, now locked in combat with both men.

“You’ve gotten better with that thing since the last time we met, boy,” he snarled at Luke, barley holding his own against the ancient weapon.

Luke grimaced, pushing onto the lightsaber and trying to weigh his opponent down.

“But you’re still no Jedi.”

Fett pressed a button on the inside of his hand and the gauntlet near Luke shot a stream of bright, hot fire out towards him, forcing the young Rebel to jump back. Din used Fett’s brief lack of attention to grab his cape with his free hand and pull him down, away from Luke.

Fett rolled, getting back up on one knee and shooting a rocket from his wrist at Din, who kicked his arm just in time and sent the rocket flying into a nearby wall instead. Din put his blaster directly on the cloth part of Fett’s arm and fired a shot into the fabric. Fett cried out as his flesh burned and jerked his arm back, kicking Din’s feet out from under him. He crashed to the ground, blaster clattering across the stones. Fett climbed on top of Din, straddling his waist and pointing his gun directly into the glass of Din’s visor.

 _Not good._

“Sorry, just business,” he said.

Din winced as the gun pressed down harder before Fett was flying off of him. Din twisted to the side just in time to see Fett tumble over the balcony railing, his jet pack sparking from a deep cut that had been slashed into it. Luke reached the hand that wasn’t holding his lightsaber out to help him up as a loud crash echoed through the Temple halls.

“He’s not dead,” Luke murmured, as Artoo signaled to him from the slab of stone he had been hiding behind, “We have to hurry before he comes back.”

He ran towards the droid and Din followed closely behind as they headed to the exit.

“Fett’s been tracking us for a while,” Luke said, panting as he ran, “He and Han have some personal score to settle and he’s been after us since the bounties posted. We’ve had a run in with him a couple times, but I didn’t think he had followed me here.”

They finally reached the arches marking the threshold of the Temple. They skidded to a halt, resting momentarily in the fresh air before Artoo was shrieking as a small group of stormtroopers descended upon them.

“Oh great, now what,” Luke asked, more exasperated than panicked.

Din could tell whatever had been going on with the Jedi building was still affecting him and while Luke had indeed gotten better at fighting, Din wasn’t sure that they would be able to take on the squadron right now. He took one look towards the busy nightlife above and decided what the best move would be. Luke cried out as Din swept him into his arms, gripping him tightly and lifting him off the ground.

“ _Din wha-?!_ ”

“Hold onto me.”

Just as the troopers circled them, they were off, soaring into the sky above with the engine of Din’s jet pack roaring in their ears. Artoo was blasting off below them, just out of the firing range. Luke’s arms were wrapped around his neck knuckle white tight, but he wasn’t afraid. He was mesmerized by Coruscant’s night life, staring at all the lights as they flashed by. Din’s heart skipped a beat. He wished they could just stay entwined like this, floating amongst the stars forever. He allowed himself to be captivated by Luke for just a moment, before diving down into the second alley of the night.

Luke took his time detaching himself from Din, gently slipping his legs down and planting his feet on the ground. One arm remained locked around Din’s neck and he didn’t try to get away as Luke’s other arm slid down his shoulder to rest on his chest plate.

“That was a nice save,” Luke praised.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Din said, a little flustered, “The jet pack really comes in handy. You got a better at fighting.”

Luke shrugged, smirking.

“Well, I got tired of getting thrown into tables all the time.”

Din laughed, enfolding his arms around Luke’s waist. Din hadn’t realized how much he had truly missed Luke until he was holding him once more. Din gazed down at him, stroking a strand of blonde hair back from Luke’s face and tucking it behind his ear.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Luke said, “I missed you, too.”

Carefully, so as to not hurt Luke, he brought their foreheads together. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough for either of them, but it was the best they could do. They rested against each other, enjoying the peaceful moment, before Din yelped, jumping forward as a small shock ran through him.

He swung around, glaring at Artoo, who had somehow managed to go unnoticed until then, as he rubbed his neck.

“What the hell was that for?!”

Artoo gave him a _bleep_ as an answer before rolling over to Luke.

“He took care of the tracker for you,” Luke translated.

Din’s cheeks heated up, embaressed that he had forgotten something so important. Luke’s eyes dulled, but his smile stayed on. This time it was Luke who said good bye first.

“One day we won’t get interrupted,” he said, skimming the side of Din’s helmet with his fingertips.

Din tried not to feel the painful beat his heart gave. He didn’t want to hope for a one day that may never happen, but Luke had a tendency to make Din ignore the more logical side of himself. He inched closer, just wanting to be together as much as possible before their departure.

“Stay safe,” Din whispered.

Luke leaned up on his tip toes and kissed the helmet plating right over where Din’s cheek was. He closed his eyes against the pain and joy it caused. Luke pulled away after a moment.

“You too,” Luke said.

Luke pulled the hood over his head, giving Din one last glance before walking away.

***

“He got away.”

“That is most disappointing,” Vader said, staring at the empty vastness of space as Fett reported back to him, “Have you brought me anything of value or have you once more come to waste my time?”

“I got a name,” Fett said.

“And?”

“It’s Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.”

There was a defeaning silence ringing out as the name seeped down into Vader’s very soul. He was frozen, only briefly, before a sea of white, hot rage thrummed through him. He could feel Fett’s presence still lingering behind him when he finally came back to himself.

“Do you have something else to report,” he inquired, trying to quell his rising anger.

“He was with someone. A Mandalorian like me in silver armor with a Mudhorn as his insignia. I know he was working with Skywalker when the Death Star fell. They seemed …. close.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Fett turned and left without another word.

_“So, I was thinking of names,” she said, looking up from where she was resting, cradled to his chest._

_“Oh,” he said, smiling down at her._

_She nodded._

_“Leia if it’s girl and Luke if it’s a boy.”_

_He kissed her hair and tried to push his nightmares into the very back corners of his mind. She was warm and beautiful and alive and that was all that mattered to him at this moment._

_“Those are both wonderful names.”_

_She kissed him._

The view screen in front of Vader cracked and splintered. He would confront the Emperor later. Right now, he needed to find his child. By any means nessecary. He stormed towards the floor to ceiling holoprojector. Moments later, a blue figure illuminated the room.

“ _Lord Vader, to what do I owe the pleasure_?”

“I have a task that requires your special skills.”

Moff Gideon smiled nastily down at Vader.

_“How may I be of service?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I always love messing around with the scarier aspects of the Force like Force Ghosts and bad vibes and shit and since Luke brought the lightsaber that nuked like 60% of the temple during Order 66 I thought it'd be a fun add in. Idk if Boba seems out of character, but personaly because of his dad and the way he acts in the Mandalorian show, I don't think he'd wanna fight Din unless he had to.


End file.
